TFA Optimus Prime and Elita one
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Sentinel, Elita one and Optimus prime went to planet Arche-7.


chapter 1

Sentinel, Elita one and Optimus prime went to planet Arche-7. "I still don't think this is a good idea." Optimus said.

"Quit being such a wuss." Sentinel said.

"Lay off him Sentinel." Elita said.

"Well I have to keep you guys from getting in over your heads." Optimus said.

"When do the three of us ever get in over our heads?" Sentinel asked.

"What about that time at boot camp?" Optimus asked.

"Okay, that time we were in over ours heads. How was I suppose to know we were about to slip in to a big oil rig at the oil depot?" Sentinel said.

"I heard an Autobot went missing on this planet and she was never found." Elita said.

"Maybe that's why we should leave." Optimus said.

"Come on we won't get in over our heads this time." Sentinel said.

There was a cracking noise and the ground gave way. and they fell into a cavern. _Looks like we are in over our heads again._ Optimus thought.

They heard a strange sound. It was creepy it was coming from the tunnel. Out came this giant spider. Optimus, Sentinel and Elita manage to kill it.

"Now let's get out of here." Optimus said.

"I agree with Optimus," Elita said.

"Come on give me one good reason why we should?" Sentinel asked.

Three more spiders came out. "How about three?" Optimus asked.

Sentinel extend his shield to cover Optimus and Elita one. The two of them ran in different directions.

Optimus found the Decepticon warship and it was full of Energon. "Sentinel was right." Optimus said. Then more spiders attacked. Lucky for him Elita came to his rescue. When they tried escape Elita's download went away then Optimus grapple got sliced and he fell and got hurt.

"Optimus are you okay?" Elita asked.

"I think so but I hurt my leg and got dents in a few places." Optimus said. Then a spider bit him. "AUGH!" Optimus said.

Elita hit it away. The spider injected a small bit of it's venom not enough to harm Optimus badly but enough to made him feel sick. There was mark on his left should from when the fangs went in. Elita helped him up.

"Just leave me." Optimus said.

"I won't leave you behind." Elita said she used her downloading powers on Optimus again and used the grapple she held on to Optimus and they made it out.

"That was close." she said.

Then Sentinel came up. "Sentinel we need to get back to Cybertron Optimus is hurt." she said.

Elita and Sentinel carried Optimus off the planet. Elita had a couple test tubes of something. "What's that?" Sentinel asked.

"A couple of samples of the spider's venom." Elita said.

"Where did you get that?" Sentinel asked.

"Don't ask." Elita said.

Optimus groaned he was in a lot of pain. Coolant was dripping down his face. Elita place her hand on his forehead. "Sentinel you better get us to Cybertron fast Optimus is burning up." Elita said.

"I'm on it." Sentinel said. He blasted off quickly.

Back on the planet a femme that had been there for sometime wasn't pleased. "I will never trust Autobots again." she said.

Sentinel, Elita and the ailing Optimus made it back to Cybertron.

"Where have you been?" Ultra Magnus. "*GASP!* Optimus, what happened?" he asked.

"It's long story right now Optimus needs help." Elita said.

Optimus was placed on a stretcher and wheeled into the med-bay. "We manage to repair him but he's still running a fever and in a lot of pain. It's like he's been poisoned but by what?" First aid said.

"Look fang marks." Red alert said. "I have to fuse these shut." she said.

"It was by a giant spider." Elita said.

"My word." First said.

"Here I have a couple of samples of the venom." Elita said.

Red alert and Perceptor worked with it. "We made an antidote. All we have to do is inject it into Optimus." Red alert said.

Red alert gave him the shot.

"There he's going to be fine now." Red alert said. "What Optimus needs now is rest." she said.

Sentinel, Elita were standing trail Optimus was still recovering. Sentinel didn't say anything. But Elita decide to speak up. "Optimus told us not to go there after seeing the danger I believed him. Optimus and I got into more danger and he got hurt. He asked me to leave him but I refuse. He save my life and I saved his. I feel awful just awful." Elita said.

Optimus gave his say over vid com how he was willing to take the heat for his friends.

"Optimus and Elita I am proud of the both of you for two separate reasons. Optimus I'm proud because you were willing to take the heat for your friends. Elita one I am proud of you because you spoke up and told the truth it takes a lot of courage to do that. Sentinel you are on probation for three months. If Optimus had died or Elita had the punishment would be worse." Ultra Magnus said.

Later Alpha Trion came up to Ultra Magnus. "I think Optimus and Elita should have a test to see if they can work together and Optimus is worthy of being a Magnus." Alpha trion said.

The rest of the council agreed. "Optimus and Elita we think you should have this to test your skills. If you pass the test you two and your crew will be official warriors but this is between you two, me, and the council only we know about it. I hope you two can pass." Ultra Magnus said.

Optimus was happy for what he did and Elita felt happy too. Elita saw Optimus' left shoulder it was scarred. Sentinel saw Optimus' scar too. Elita couldn't help but feel bad for Optimus. She blamed herself for his injury.

Optimus didn't hold it against her she saved him.

Optimus and Elita were commanders of a space bridge repair crew.

They were impressed by there abilities. "Where did you two learn that?" Bulkhead asked.

"We trained at the Autobot academy." Optimus said.

"How did a couple of academy bots get on a broken down maintenance crew?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus and Elita knew they couldn't tell.

After finding the Allspark they made it to earth. Sari revived Optimus prime with her key.

Everyone was alright.

They began to fix everything. There were things they had to take care of. Elita was the only one who noticed Optimus' scar. But she loved him and he loved her. This was a match made by the Allspark itself.

To be continued.


End file.
